Memories Of What Remains
by OrangeMetallique
Summary: "Tu m'entends, Hal ? Ce sont juste des souvenirs." Hal est, malgré tout, toujours en train de se battre contre lui-même. (Attention, post-saison 5 - spoilers)
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : OrangeMetallique

Date de création : 12/03/2013

Résumé : Hal est, malgré tout, toujours en train de se battre contre lui-même. (Attention, post-saison 5 - spoilers)

Note : **Alerte spoilers pour la fin de la série (saison 5)**. J'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas trop de fics encore sur les nouveaux personnages introduits dans la saison 4 (en français, du moins)...Donc me voilà. Le dernier épisode de ma saison 5 m'a vraiment perturbé (dans le bon sens du terme), et je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à ce que la vie de notre trio pourrait bien ressembler, mais en terme de doute sur leur condition. Particulièrement Hal. Il ne pouvait pas passer plusieurs centaines d'années dans cet état et redevenir un humain comme vous et moi. Je l'ai imaginé avec ses peurs, ses doutes, ses fantasmes et ses souvenirs, qui viennent encore le hanter. Bon, et enfin le meilleur pour la fin, ship Alex/Hal vers la fin de l'histoire.

C'est ma première histoire dans ce fandom (et probablement la seule). Honnêtement, je n'ai pas encore décidé de comment sera la fin et je ne sais pas si cette histoire durera 5 ou 15 chapitres.

Genre : Drama

Rating : T

Crédits : Being Human est la propriété de la BBC et de son créateur Toby Whithouse.

* * *

Ils avaient dû rester au moins trois jours entiers enfermés à l'intérieur de la maison. Tous les trois. À regarder la télé, lire tout ce qui leur passait sous la main, arroser les plantes, ranger enfin tout le bazar qui traînait à l'étage, tenter de trouver un matelas ou n'importe quoi d'autre pour Alex, finir par se décider à rafraîchir l'une des vieilles chambres, entendre Alex se plaindre de la poussière, prêter sa propre chambre à Alex et finir par dormir sur le canapé à tour de rôle.

Tom, plus habitué à cette situation, avait fini par avoir en tête d'aller chercher un nouveau travail. Bien évidemment, sa tâche la plus dure était de trouver un employeur qui soit encore en vie. Il était allé prospecter dans une station service, un café-restaurant et un magasin d'électronique, mais le silence vibrant au bout du téléphone et les lieux apparemment déserts depuis une semaine ne lui ont pas fait douter de l'état de santé du propriétaire.

Alex était sortie faire quelques courses au bout de cinq jours, mais elle avait apparemment oubliée que les autres personnes pouvaient désormais la voir et continua dans un premier temps à agir comme si personnes ne la voyait, traitant au passage un type de "connard" et une femme de "sale cruche" à voix haute.

Hal finit par pousser doucement la porte d'entrée, les doigts tremblants, au bout de deux semaines.

* * *

L'air glacé qui descendait dans ses poumons, le froid qui lui mordait le cou, ses doigts gelés, l'odeur du sel et du bitume, les battements de son cœur, sa respiration, la sensation de crispation due au froid, ce mal de tête qui empirait à chaque nouvelle bourrasque de vent, la chaleur de son corps tentant désespérément de se réfugier au creux de son ventre pour ne pas s'évaporer, la sensation du sol sous ses pieds, celle du bois froid du banc où il était assis. La sensation d'être vivant tout au fond.

Hal rouvrit les yeux. La mer délivrait des vagues blanches sur la plage sinistre. L'écume déposée sur le sable s'évaporait aussi facilement qu'une vie humaine. Il se laissa doucement bercer par l'infini cycle des vagues et sa musique. Il commença à compter. Espèce d'idiot, se dit-il à lui-même au bout d'un moment. Il n'avait plus celle boule dans la gorge, ce creux jusque-là toujours présent au fond de son ventre, les joues qui démangent, la langue qui passe sur ses dents. Il n'avait pas à compter pour oublier tout ça. Il n'en avait plus besoin, il n'en aurait plus jamais besoin, il n'aurait plus jamais besoin de ces innombrables trucs trouvés par Leo. Il avait juste besoin de sentir ce foutu temps glacial, ce maudit temps du pays de Galles, l'air gelé qu'il inspirait. La première chose qu'il eut ressenti en sortant de cette maison était un froid comme il n'en avait jamais connu, et qu''importe, ce froid qui le transperçait était une bénédiction, la bénédiction de l'humain. Il inspira encore une de ces bouffées gelées, sentit encore une fois l'air descendre dans ses poumons et son cœur accélérer. Il sentait son sang chaud entre son cœur et son corps, comme il ne l'avait jamais senti pour lui-même. Il ne put s'empêcher de frôler son cou avec ses doigts. Outre la douleur cuisante de sa main complètement glacée, il sentit les vaisseaux sanguins sous sa peau, suivit le rythme de son cœur qui faisait jaillir à chaque battement le sang dans ses veines.

Il était juste humain. Il écoutait son propre cœur battre, comme il avait écouté ceux de ses victimes. Et il aurait pu sentir quelque chose, quelque chose qui ressemble à de la culpabilité et du dégoût, mais Dieu merci, son cerveau était bien trop occupé à essayer de gérer la chaleur restante de son corps. Il n'avait plus cette boule au fond de la gorge, plus ce creux dans le ventre. Il n'avait plus cette envie d'aller arracher ce battement de cœur Non, plus jamais.

Il avait besoin de ce froid, pour sentir qu'il était vivant et humain. Les piques de glace qui le transperçait le rendait vulnérable et faible. Peu importe, il n'avait jamais oublié ses sensations humaines. Et cette faiblesse participait à l'illusion générale : il était humain. Non, se dit-il en secouait la tête, ce n'était pas un rêve, ni un cauchemar, il était assis là, dehors, et grelottait. Il prenait ça comme une épreuve. Pour tester s'il était effectivement en train de rêver ou pas. L'homme qu'il avait vu ce jour-là, en face, dans le miroir, était presque méconnaissable. Comme lorsque l'on voit un étranger dans un rêve. Au réveil, l'image est floue et s'effrite peu à peu. Pour Hal, son image reste encore gravée dans sa mémoire. Mais chaque matin, il se disait que la journée précédente n'était pas arrivée, ou alors seulement dans sa tête. Et chaque matin, il constatait l'absence de cette envie. Juste envolée. Alors il se disait que c'était seulement un jour de répit, mais il se souvenait que le répit n'avait alors jamais existé jusque-là.

Non. Hal était humain, ce n'était pas un rêve et il faisait aussi froid dehors que l'Enfer peut être brûlant.

* * *

_Reviews bienvenues pour améliorer la suite de l'histoire._


	2. Chapter 2

_I had the pleasure to receive a review from a guest who asked me if I'm planning to translate this story in English. I was unable to reply via private message, so I reply here. Unfortunately, I'm still not good enough for translating stories from French to English. Maybe later, but first I would like to finish the many stories I started and never published. Thanks for reading anyway, I'm glad you like it ! I'm planning to publish about every week, at least for the first four chapters I already wrote. Thanks again, I know that French is a difficult language and I admit that my writing style is a little bit strange._

* * *

Ils avaient espéré pouvoir couler des jours heureux, débarrassés de tout événement surnaturel.

Mais chassez le surnaturel, il revient au galop.

D'abord, il y a eu la sonnette d'entrée. Alex était descendue en catastrophe pendant que les garçons étaient dans le salon et avait aperçu un homme accompagné de deux policiers qui attendaient une réponse.

- Les gars, c'est la police.

- La police ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent faire là ? demanda Tom.

Tout les trois se regardèrent d'un air incrédule.

- Hé, ho, c'était juste une blague quand j'ai dit que la musique de Hal était un crime.

Hal hésita à fusiller Alex du regard.

- Merde, si ça se trouve, ils nous ont trouvés, s'inquiéta Tom.

- Trouvés...quoi ?

- Tu sais, de, euh...

- Tom, c'est ridicule, ils ne gardent pas de registres, dit Hal.

- Oh, peut-être. Mais bon, Rook

- Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est encore d'avoir à faire semblant d'être en couple avec Tom.

- Je peux ouvrir, dit Alex.

- Attends, attends ! Et si quelqu'un de la police te reconnaissais ?

- Oups. C'est sûr, ils m'ont peut être déjà croisés...à la morgue.

- Bon, Hal.

- Tom.

- Pierre, feuille, ciseaux...Ah, mince, perdu.

- Ce jeu est gonflant.

- Je sais, on pourrait le faire avec des bretzels salés, mais j'ai oublié d'en acheter.

- Des bretzels ?...Euh, Tom, ils vont finir par enfoncer la porte, et le ménage sera encore pour ma pomme.

- Ok, ok.

Lorsque Tom ouvrit la porte, il se trouva nez-à-nez avec un homme habillé en civil entouré par deux policiers en uniforme. L'homme montra brièvement sa carte de police à Tom.

- Bonjour. Police. C'est pour une enquête de voisinage.

Oh, non, se dit Tom. Des voisins malintentionnés avaient dû avertir les forces de l'ordre d'agissements étranges ces derniers temps à Honolulu Heights. Tom décida malgré tout de se taire et resta stoïque.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les récents événements dans le quartier ont mobilisés toutes les forces de police.

- Toutes les !...Oh, m...

- Nous allons donc à la rencontre des citoyens pour recueillir leurs témoignages.

- Oh, euh...oh, vraiment désolé s'il y a eu des plaintes, c'est notre nouvelle coloc'. Mais, vous savez, elle a un genre de problème, euh...à la tête...

- Pardon ?

- Euh, rien. Vous avez un mandat ? Vous aurez affaire à mon avocat, sinon, bluffa Tom.

- ...

- Quoi ?

- Outre le fait que nous ne sommes pas dans une série américaine, je suis simplement venu vous demander si vous avez remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel ces derniers temps.

Tom se raidit. Évidemment, la vague de suicide. Comme autres événements inhabituels ? Oh, trois fois rien mis à part un vieux psychopathe possédé par le diable en personne qui l'a envoyé dans un monde parallèle, puis qui a débarqué dans la maison dans le corps d'un fonctionnaire zélé. Pour finir, ils s'en étaient débarrassés au moyen d'un rituel occulte à base de sang et d'incantations bizarres. Oh, et puis qu'il n'aurait plus à s'enfermer une nuit par mois dans la cave, que Alex pouvait enfin enlever ses bottes et que Hal ne deviendrait plus complètement schizo à la vue d'une égratignure.

- Oh...non.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Rien à propos de voisins...disparus ?

- Nan, sérieux. Euh, en fait, on est parti en vacances ces derniers jours.

- Mmh mmh.

L'inspecteur le regarda d'un air curieux, puis prit congé après avoir échangé quelques banalités avec Tom. Ce dernier ferma la porte et regarda par la fenêtre du salon les policiers partir en voiture banalisée.

- C'était pourquoi ? demanda Hal de l'autre bout du salon.

- Oh, euh...rien de spécial. Juste à propos des, euh...vous savez...récents événements.

Hal et Alex le regardèrent d'un air sceptique.

- Les suicides, enfin.

- On dirait qu'on en a pas fini d'entendre parler de cette histoire. Pfiou ! dit Alex, tandis que Hal demeurait silencieux.

- Bref...de toute façon, on a rien à cacher.

- Oh non, rien. Juste qu'on a pourchassé le cinglé qui a provoqué tout ça et qu'il a finit par atterrir dans notre salon. Ah, et puis que, en fait, c'était le diable revenu sur Terre.

- Je ne vois pas comment ils pourraient le savoir.

- Tu crois que quelqu'un sait ce qui est arrivé à Rook ?

- Même si quelqu'un le saurait, pourquoi on aurait à s'inquiéter ? Bon sang, on a quand même sauvé le monde, dit Tom.

Hal tourna la tête vers Tom et Alex se tut. Tom avait parfaitement raison.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que tous les trois s'inquiétaient tellement de ce qui pourrait bien leur arriver ?

* * *

_Chapitre un peu court et pas très intéressant, mais ça lance un arc narratif possible. Bref, enfin, il n'y a pas vraiment de suite logique aux chapitres, c'est un peu comme des fragments qui passent d'un sujet à un autre._


	3. Chapter 3

- Tom ?

- Hein ?

- Tu sens encore quelque chose ?

- De quoi tu parles, Hal ?

- Le loup.

- Le loup ?

- Yep.

- Non, euh...logiquement, non.

- Y a-t-il eu une pleine lune depuis...

- Nan.

- Tu t'inquiètes ?

- Non, pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

- Non...je ne sais pas. Je te le demande.

- Mmh...je dirais que je suis tranquille à 90%.

- 10% de doute ?

- Bah...on sait jamais. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop.

- Tu crois que tu vas aller dans la cave ?

- Oui...enfin, euh, non...oh, j'en sais rien. Mec, tu me fais carrément flipper là !

- Désolé.

- Oui, enfin, j'comprend que tu sois sceptique...Et toi ? Rien ?...

- Non. Enfin, je ne pense pas.

- ...

- A 90% sûr.

- Ah ah !

- Le truc, c'est que je continue à faire comme si. Tu sais, les routines, ect.

- J'suppose que les habitudes vont rester.

- Je ne sais pas. J'espère.

- T'espères continuer à faire tes trucs ? Bon sang.

- C'est une façon de me rassurer. Même si je sais que la faim ne me rattrapera plus.

- T'as déjà eu envie ?

- ...Tom, c'est une question très brutale.

- On est potes. Faut bien que quelqu'un te le demande.

- ...

- Naaan...!

- Tom, non ! Je, euh...je ne me suis jamais posé la question.

- Tu ne t'es jamais posé la question.

- Je suppose que j'avais peur de connaître la réponse.

- ...

- Quand j'y repense brièvement, il y a une sorte de grand vide, comme si j'allais avaler de l'air ou quelque chose ça. Mais, non. Je n'ai jamais creusé la question plus loin que ça.

- Faudra bien le faire un jour.

- Pardon ?

- Tu vas pas rester indéfiniment comme ça, avec un air de zombie. Va falloir y aller un jour. Peut-être que tu ne vas plus faire de mal aux gens, mais maintenant, tes jours sont comptés. Tu devrais profiter de la vie, mon pote. Je sais pas ce que ça fait d'avoir vécu aussi longtemps, mais là, ta vie va passer comme un rien. Et si tu continues à éviter les choses comme ça, tu te réveilleras un jour sur ton lit de mort à te demander ce que t'as foutu avec cette chance qu'on t'a donné.

- ...

- Tu te rappelles quand on s'est rencontré ?

- Oh que oui. Tu as essayé de me planter.

- T'aurais fait quoi si t'étais arrivé à dix ?

- Sans rire ?

- Sans rire.

- Oh, Tom, j'en sais rien.

- Ah, ah, t'étais juste un connard arrogant. Sois pas ce type-là. C'est fini. S'il-te-plaît. Ça va ? Oh, désolé, mec.

- Non, ça va. Merci.

- Merci pour quoi ?

- Pour être le seul à pouvoir me dire ce genre de choses-là.


End file.
